An Artist Call of Thievery
"hmm so this is beanstalk i can see why it is called that" Roji says relaxing as he waited for Nagisa Mizure his current partner on this mission. "hmm she really is taking her time though it has been awhile since we have been on a mission together"," roji says reminiscing about the past . "oh there she is". Nagisa Mizure walks up to Roji wearing her normal blue attire. '''dang he is still lazy as usual can't even stop himself from laying down as he wait for me oh well it is nice to see him again', ''she thinks to herself as she walks over to the tree he is relaxing at. "so this is our first mission together in the same guild maybe after this we could form a team" she says nonchalantly and comfortably. "hehe wouldn't it be fun to take missions together all the time" she giggles to herself. "yawn i'd rather have fun messing with those all the time" he says winking. "Although seeing them all the time isn't bad either," he says making her blush making him laugh at her. "ummm Roji we can talk about my measurements later... if you don't mind i already talked to the mayor and the poster of the Job they said the Thieves usually steal at night, as well as they usually work in groups of three, and they gave me a description we could use to track them so lets get to work," she says as she uses her hands to hide her blush. She then opens a notebook she was caring and hands it to Roji, "here it has all the details of the 6 thieves they seem to use a mix of Light and Darkness Magic." Roji takes a look at the description of perps making to get a good look. He then gets up and says "hmm okay i got there description i guess ill use my hunting wolves to track all of them". Having his hand touch the ground he says "Earth Make Wolves". This create six wolves from the earth each with a different shape. "okay you follow these three and i'll follow these three'. he says pointing at the wolves. "ready set and go". Suddenly they both race after each of there three wolves to find three of the Thieves each, although this is more of a game to each of them. The rules are simple who ever finds all the thieves first wins, or who ever finds their three first wins. The Prize is another matter since the creation of the game the prize has always been changing and today the prize is who ever wins gets to tell the other what to do. Nagisa wanted to win so she could have Roji make a team with her and Roji wanted to win well because he hates losing. Well actually that's a lie Roji had something else planned he wanted to do. {nagisa} "Hmm there is my three okay wolves stand back i got this" she then creates a unique simple with her hands. "Water-Make Hammer", suddenly a hammer made entirely out of really condensed water came down and hit the three thieves knocking them all out instantly. "hehe thats three done okay now the rules state i have to only use one wolf now so wolfies 1 and 2 vanish" she says asking the wolves to disappear. suddenly two of the wolves disappear. {Roji} "hmm where are they stupid wolves why can't you track three users of Darkness magic" Roji said looking around town completely focused on the mission at hand. Suddenly he is hit with Three Darkness bolts causing dust to form around him. As soon as the Dust formed the three thieves were hit by pillars of earth coming from underneath them knocking them all out. "ouch that reminded me of my afternoon training session i accidentally hit myself with a weak Earth spell oh well that finishes my three and there she is." Suddenly Nagisa walks ups to the scene dragging the other three Thieves behind her by rope. "hehe i win Roji i guess i got the Prize" she says smiling as her one Earth-Make wolf follows behind her. {later that day after turning the thieves in} "hehe that went well we finished everything up before Dinner" she says twirling around with her new painting she got from the Job. "and you owe me since i won our little game." Roji yawns suddenly uninterested in the current conversation as the stares at a girls boobs that is walking away from them. "so what do have to do now?" he asks knowing he lost. "and please don't ask me to go on another mission or job because I wanna relax and see those girls boobs over there." she blushes at his comment of another girl's boobs."no its not that... I actually want you to forma team with me an official team of this guild but we can talk more about this later at the Guild" she says as she stares at her painting hiding her blush. "Hmm okay fine to the Guild", Roji replies simply. {Mission End}